parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie
NickyHelp in Walt Disney Pictures "Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie" Cast: *Giant Land 10000 Park Canada All Cartoon Character *ALF as Himself *Stephanie (LazyTown) as Herself *Big Bird, Elmo, Zoe, Snuffy, Oscar the Grouchy, Erine and Bert, Count von Count, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo and Rizzo the Rat as Himself (Muppets and Sesame Street) *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Yakko Wakko and Dot Danny Swayer and Pudge (Animaniacs Cats Don't Dance and the Looney Tunes) *Asterix and Obelix (Asterix) *Asterix and Obelix (Obelix) *Sabrina (Sabrina the Animated Series) *The Chipmunks and the Chippets *Garfield and Clifford the Red Dog *Louie and Cecilia (We're Back A Dinosaur Story) *Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby, Pooh and Tigger, Eeyore and Kanga, Phineas and Ferb, Candace, Isabella and Fireside Girls, Stacy and Vanessa Dofenshmirtz Perry the Playthpus and Dr. Henz Dofenshmirtz, Simba and Nala, Mickey Mouse, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Michael Darling John Darling and Tinker Bell and Friends Fairies, Justin Elephant Dumbo and Timothy Mouse, Casey Junior Circus Train Car, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Spinelli Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito Pitstoles, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Jasmine, Kim, Pluto, Anna and Elsa Rapunzel, Isis Alice, Woody and Buzz Lighter Jessie Carrie, Charlie, and Paul, Jane Bank and Michael Bank, Taran and Eilonwy, Robin Hood Lady Kluck, Mater and Lightning McQueen, Funa, Flora and Merryweather, Cinderella, Austin Hercules Mama Meg Belle, Aurora Cody, Penny Mrs. Wurlus, and Ariel Quincy, Leo, Annie and June, Ate Janel Pocahontas and Iago Pongo Lady and Tramp, Magic Carpet Black Eye Mouth Radio Kirby the Vacuum Toaster, and Toy Bull Chip and Dale (Disney) *Alex Lion, Marty the Zebras Gloria the Hippo and Melmen the Giraffe Tigress Astrid (Dreamsworks) *Landon and Emery Elizabeth, Heidi and Princess (Jetlag) *Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry The Movie) Scooby Doo and the Smurfs (Hanna Barbara) *Barney, BJ and Baby Bop (Barney) *Brock, Alex Ash Ketchum Pikachu Dawn May Jenna Misty and Rat (Pokemon) *Slimer *Jack and Jill (Babes in Toyland Animated) *Annie and Clarabel (Thomas and Friends) *Little Red Caboose *Teen Ninja Two Turtle (Teen Ninja Manage Turtle) *Mario, Lung, Princess Peach and Ronasila (Super Mario Bros.) *Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie Emmy, Max and Reeca (Dragon Tales) Scene: #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 1 - Disney Sing Along Songs Promo/MGM Pictures and Disney Pictures Logo #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 2 - Opening Credits/"Barney: Theme Song" Cartoom Pick Up Character House #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 3 - Giant Bus "The Magic School Bus and The Wheels on the Bus" Giant Road #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 4 - Justin Big Boy Isis Magic Soda Isis Alice Costume Kuya Jr Aladdin Costume and Jenna Misty Costume Justin Magic Elephant Dumbo Yellow Hat Cartoon All Character Lunch #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 5 - Gaint Plane Pull Dumbo "You Can Fly" Sky #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 6 - Welcome to the Giant Land Park "Zip A Doo Dah" Giant Long Walk #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 7 - Giant Land Park "We Outside You Can De" Gypsy Circus Carnival #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 8 - Giant Children Bedroom Bedtime "Pink Elephants Colorful Mammal on Parade" Planet #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 9 - Long Bathroom "Brush Brush Bree" #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 10 - Perry as Pluto Pluto as Perry Mrs. Jumbo Goes Wild Bathroom Trouble #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 11 - The Circus Clown Gang Eat Lunch Drake Soda and Water "Rumbly in My Tummy" Switch Kim as Candace Flynn Candace Flynn as Kim #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 12 - "It's Wonderful Always To Say GO" London New York Mix City One #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 13 - "So This is Love" London New York Mix City Two #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 14 - "Big Bird March" Animal Parade London New York Mix City Three #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 15 - Casey Junior The Cherry Gypsy and Circus Train "Casey Junior" Giant Railroad Track Biggest Tunnel Giant Hill Long Bridge #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 16 - "Heigh Ho and Roustabouts" Long Walk Nice & Seeting the Giant Big Top #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 17 - "Hail to the Fourteen Seven Princess Teenage Girl Prince Ali" Gypsy Circus Parade Train Float Parade London New York Mix City Giant Road #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 18 - TinkerBell Animal "Winter Wonderland" Lodon New York Mix City Zoo #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 19 - The Zoo The Seventh Dwarfs Circus Animal Forest Animal Pokemon Animal Giant Land Zoo #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 20 - Kim Candace and Isis Alice Costume Flowers Talking "All in the Golden Afternoon" Auditorium #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 21 - Girl Party Gymnasium "Love Makes A World the Round" and Robyn Starling and Star Butterfly Pinata Giant Land Party Gymnasium #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 22 - Pyramid of Fourteen Seven Princesses Teenage Girls "Street of Gold" Giant Big Top Tent #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 23 - Pyramid of Fourteen Seven Princesses Teenage Girls Fall The Cave of Wonders and Indiana Jones Two Music Giant Big Top Tent Crash #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 24 - Casey Jr. The Cherry Gypsy Circus Train Ride 47 Princess Teenage Girl Hospital #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 25 - Animal Nose Dark Outside Giant Land Park #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 26 - Doctor Nurse Vallins "Grim Grinning Ghosts" Hospital #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 27 - "A Whole New World and Someday My Prince Will Come" Fairies Wheel #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 28 - Doctor and Nurse Villain "Prince Ali" (Reprise) London New York Mix City #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 29 - "Perry the Doggie" Giant Land Road Track Water London New York Mix City #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 30 - "Tomorrow" Princess and Animal Prince and Train #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 31 - Subway Train Chase Magic Carpet Black Eye Mouth Motor Scooters #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 32 - "The Naked Mouse Gang" Cheese Factory #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 33 - "Smile Dum Your Smile" Playground #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 32 - Monstro Awakes and Whale Chase Subrime and Passengers Ship Beach Ocean #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 35 - "The Siamese Tigger and Lion Song" Gypsy Circus Tent #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 36 - Carnival Gypsy Circus Tent Casey Junior The Cheery Gypsy Circus Train Giant Railroad Track Two Girl Switch Change Perry the Playthpus and Pluto Change #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 37 - Giant Land Park Happy Ending King of Pride Land "Beauty and the Beast Once Upon a Dream and Someday My Prince Will Come" Long Walk Nice Giant Land Road #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 38 - The Dumbo's Triumph/Off WIth Her Head/Happy Ending of Arabian Speical Olympic Fireworks #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 39 - End Credits Four Medley Brainy Smurf Exit Music #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 40 - The Lyros Group Logo Jose Caroica Giant Land Park Touchstone Logo #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 41 - Roldon McDonald Children Charities and Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: Gordon_Shumway_004.jpg|ALF as Himself LazyTown stephanie.png| Baby Kermit.jpg| Baby Kermit as Himself Baby_Piggy_(from_Muppet_Babies)_as_Angelica_Pickles.gif|Baby Piggy as Herself Baby Gonzo.jpg| Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg| Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg| Cookie Monster.jpg| Telly.jpg| Grover.png| Frazzle Sesame Street.jpg| Bugs.jpg| Daffy Duck.jpg| Porky_Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Himself YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wakko and Dot as Themselves Woody Woodpecker.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Himself Lola Bunny.jpg| Salem.jpg|Salem as Himself Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina as Herself Asterix and Obelix.jpg|Asterix and Obelix as Themselves 9720_1.jpg|The Chipmunks and Chippets as Themselves Fern.jpg|Fern as Herself Garfield.jpg|Garfiled as Himself Clifford.jpg|Clifford as Himself Louie_(We're_Back!_A_Dinosaur's_Story).jpg| 318864 1258751408971 375 300.jpg|Cecilia as Herself Pooh and Tigger.jpg|Pooh and Tigger as Themselves Eeyore kingdom hearts.png|Eeyore as Himself Kanga.png|Kanga as Herself Roo.jpg|Roo as Himself Owl.jpg|Owl as Himself Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as Himself Lumpy Heffalumps.jpg|Lumpy as Himself Elliot.from_pete's_dragonjpg.png|Elliot Dragon as Himself Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck as Himself Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-7823.jpg|Huey, Dewey Louie and Webby as Themselves Donald_Duck_Jose_Caroica_and_Panchito_Pitstoles.jpg|Donald Duck Jose Carocia and Panchito Pitstoles as Themselves NEW_Mickey_Mouse_normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Himself Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Himself Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Herself Plutomarching.jpg|Pluto as Himself Pluto as Perry Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Isis Alice Costume Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella as Herself Jane-Peter-Pan-jane-peter-pan-2-33916225-1840-1080.jpg|Jane Darling Feet on Sandies Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Herself Aladdin.jpg|Kuya Jr Aladdin Prince Ali and Ali Pig as Himself Fun-disneyscreencaps_com-7354.jpg|Golden Woman as Herself Char_123725.jpg| The_7D_Annoy_Grumpy_Promo.png|The 7Dwarfs.jpg| Leo.jpg|Leo as Himself Picture_165.jpg|Quincy as Himself 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Herself Annie-0.png|Annie as Herself Rocket.png|Rocket Two Eye And Mouth Talking Mowgli.jpg| Princess Jasmine.jpg| Princess Elena 3.jpg| Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Herself Pongodisney2.jpeg|Pongo as Himself Phineas.jpg|Phineas as Himself Ferb.jpg|Ferb as Himself Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn as Herself Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Herself Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Herself Jenny.png|Jenny as Herself Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano as Herself Eliza_Listen_to_Linda.png|Eliza Super Girl as Herself Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Himself Linda_(Phineas_&_Ferb).png|Linda Wonder Woman Costume as Herself Perry time.jpg|Perry as Pluto Bark as Himself Missy.jpg|Missy as Herself Caboose-(from-_Phineas_and_Ferb).jpg|Lion Car Star Butterfly.jpg| Bambi-1-.jpg|Bambi as Himself Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg| Three Caballeros Baia Train car.jpg|Three Caballeros Baia Train Freight Car as Themselves Bongo the Gorilla.png Disney Once Upon a Wintertime and Ballerina and Tin Solider.jpg|Joe and Jenny Ballerina and Tin Solider as Themselves Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior The Locomotive and Tender as Himself Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg|White Organ and Blue Box Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-488.jpg|Red/Brown Box and Green Cage as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-348.jpg|Zebras and Camels Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-354.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-492.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-493.jpg|Giraffe Car as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg|Velimon and Green Box as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg| Casey_Jr_Cookies_(A_Bug's_Life).jpg|Blue Wagon and Red Wagon as Istelf Dumbo Elephant Car.jpg|Elephant Car as Istelf Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-363.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-354.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg| Dumbo Orange Coach.jpg| Dumbo Green Coach.jpg| Casey Jr's Red Caboose..png|Red Caboose as Istelf Berlioz.jpg|Berlioz Tiger as Himself Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse Tiger as Himself Marie.jpg|Marie Tiger as Himself Oliver.png|Oliver Tiger as Himself Scuttle_(The_Little_Mermaid),_Iago_(Aladdin),_Zazu_(The_Lion_King),_and_Friend_Owl_(Bambi).png| Caballeros-disneyscreencaps-com-404.jpg| Pablopic.png| Dumbo.jpg|Elephant Justin Big Boy Dumbo as Himself Carpet.jpg|Magic Carpet Black Eye and Mouth Talking as Himself Cody.jpg|Cody as Himself Tantor.gif| Colonel Hathi.jpg| Winifred.jpg| Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1165.jpg|The Goppising Elephant Jungle Patrol.jpg| Young Tantor.jpg| Captain Colonel.jpg| Hathi Junior.jpg| Donphan-1.jpg| Pinocchio.png| Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-268.jpg| WillietheGiant.jpg|Willie the Giant Balloon as Himself Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617_-_Copy.jpg| Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5604.jpg| Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3629.jpg| Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4242.jpg| Peter pan disney.png| Rapunzel.jpg Anna.jpg| Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa Minnie Mouse Costume as Herself Queen of Ant Colony.jpg|Queen of Ant Colony as Herself Jiminy Cricket.jpg| Mushu.jpg| Olaf.jpg| Jangles the clown inside out.jpg Scrappy flies above the clowns..png| Loonette the Clown.jpg| Rollo the Clown.jpg|The Circus Clown Gang as Themselves Pink Elephant Dream.png|Pink Elephants and Animals_save_new_york.png|the Colorful Mammal Planet as Themselves Wanda Li.jpg| Phoebe.jpg| Arnold in The Magic School Bus.jpg| Ralphie_pb01.jpg| Dorothy Ann.jpg| The Magic School Bus.jpg|Giant Plane Missy (TLETC).jpg Misty.png Max (Pokemon).jpg Ash Ketchum.png| Bonnie XY.png| Iris-0.png Dawn-0.png 150px-May Anime Artwork.png| Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium.jpg|Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium as Themselves Tepig and Pignite.jpg| Litleo and Pyroar.png| Purrloin and lepard.png| Acranine and Growlithe.png| Blitzle_and_Zebstrika_by_ezzacloud-d3cuzxn.jpg|Blitzle and Zebstrika as Themselves Ponyta and Rapidash.jpg| Charizard,_Mega_Charizard_X_and_Mega_Charizard_Y.png| Monferno Aipom and Ambipom.png|Monferno Aipom and Ambipom as Themselves 87e442763eea5bb73aa2055defe2833e.png| Numel and Camperupt.jpg| Daniel Tiger, Mon Tiger and Dad Tiger.jpg| Mrs_Brisby.png| Jeremy the Crow.jpg| Hiccup.jpg Astrid.png Julien madagascar 3.png Chimps madagascar 3.png Marty madagascar 3.png Alex madagascar 3.png Gia madagascar 3.png Gloria madagascar 3.png Melman madagascar 3.png Maurice madagascar 3.png Mort madagascar 3.png Stephano madagascar 3.png Vitaly madagascar 3.png|Vitaly as Himself Moto madagascar 2.png|Moto as Himself Thomas and the circus Circus Van.jpg|Circus Van This_is_a_very_long_train..jpg|Cattle Van as Themselves The Circus Train Cars as The Freight Train Cars..png|Flatbed car Treavling Van Uncle Barkley Van Star Van as Themselves Emery Elizabeth Marie, Little Red Riding Hood Hood and Heidi.jpg 814.png| Patrick_Star.jpg| Jack and Jill Babes in Toyland (Animated).jpg| Babes in Toyland Animated Yellow Coach.jpg| Babes in Toyland Animated Blue Coach.jpg| Rustee_Rails_Rides_Again_Two_Cage_Wagon.jpg| WagsandtheWagettesinPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes Hyenas as Themselves Papa_Bear,_Mama_Bear,_Brother_Bear_and_Sister_Bear.jpg| Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Float Parade as Himself Annie.png|Annie Coach Train car Float Parade as Themselves Clarabel.png|Clarabel Coach Train car Float Parade as Themselves Crimson_and_Colored_MK1..jpg|Red and Sliver Coach Float Parade as Themselves Mk1coach_001.jpg|Blue and Gray Coach Float Parade as Themselves 47480915_teakcarriage.jpg|Orange Coach Train car Float Parade as Themselves 2515.jpg|Green Coach Train car Float Parade as Themselves BR_Mk2_prototype.jpg|Red Baroon Coach Train car Float Parade as Themselves Toad.jpg| Dora.jpg| Crysta.jpg Matt (1).jpg Inez (1).jpeg Jackie (1).jpeg Digit (1).jpeg Zak and Wheezie.jpg Ord.jpg Cassie (from Dragon Tales) as Susie Carmichael.jpg Max Dragon Tales.png Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg Enrique in Dragon Tales.jpg Kiki.jpg| MarioMic.png Luigi.jpg Bowser super Mario.png Rosalina super mario.png Princess peach pic.png Daisy super mario.png| Ed.jpg|Ed Farmer as Himself Edd.jpg|Edd Magician as Himself Eddy.jpg|Eddy Ringmaster as Himself 192708.jpg|Dexter Doc as Himself The Great Fondoo.jpg| Tom Cat.png| Jerry Mouse.png| Robyn_Starling_in_Tom_and_Jerry_the_Movie.jpg|Robyn Starling as Herself Johnny Bravo (TV Series).jpg| Scooby Doo in Johnny Bravo.jpg Shaggy Rogers.png Velma Dinkley in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg Daphne Blake in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg Fred Jones in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg The-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-3752.jpg The-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-3736.jpg Clumsy Smurf as Elmer.png Gumball watterson cartoon network.png Michelangelo in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue.jpg The Two Toy Giraffes.png|Giraffes II as Themselves Kevin.png| Max_and_duke_pets.png|Max and Duke the Lion 2 as Himself Stuart Little.jpg| Disneyland Parade.jpg Disneyland Main Street.jpg Cartoon All Star Girl.jpg Category:NickyHelp Category:Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue spoofs Category:Movies Spoof